wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Landslide
Appearance Landslide looks odd for a MudWing. He has normal colored scales- dark brown with amber underscales- but the rest of him look odd. He has long twisting horns that look like a SkyWing's, but they are a lot shorter, and thicker. His tail gets thinner and thinner as it gets closer to the tip of it, and instead of his snout being flat, it sticks out, and looks a lot like a NightWing's. And he is burly, but not as burly as most adult male MudWings. However, that part of him is not noticeable. He has an amber pouch around his neck that has three daggers in it. He has many scars from battles. He was a long, straight scratch that goes all along the right side of his tail. And he has dark bruises around where his ribs are. He has burns on his front, left talon. Personality Landslide is very complicated to figure out. At first sight, he seems like he's a cruel soldier, who enjoys killing. He tries to make it seem like he likes killing, but sometimes he overdoes it. But the truth is that he doesn't like fighting, and hates killing. But he was the bigwings of a family of three. His younger sister has a sickness that makes her weak, and his younger brother is too injured, so he does what he has to to keep his family in a good house. He reacts quickly, and from years of training, he is a skilled fighter. He can be very determined at times. He also catches onto things quickly, and likes to think logically about things. However, he is also known for his quick temper, impatience, and his habit of keeping score of everyone. If anyone owes him anything, he needs it fast. That was a habit he picked up from his best friend, Squelch. Relationships Squelch Since they were little, Squelch and Landslide were best friends. Squelch didn't have any siblings, and Landslide's little sister, Mudfly, was born weak, he accepted Squelch as a brother. They were best friends, and did everything together. When Landslide's little brother, Mudslide, was seriously injured, it left only Landslide and Squelch to fight together. However, when they fight together, they are unstoppable. Mudslide Mudslide is Landslide's little brother. Mudslide was very independent, and always said that he should have been the bigwing. However, in battle, the two are close, and friendly towards each other. However, after he was injured badly, Mudslide blamed Landslide. Landslide took him into their home, and let him stay there. But Mudslide still never forgave him. Landslide felt bad for him at first, but after he took care of Mudslide for a while, he stopped, and now feels as though they are almost even, but Mudslide owes him at least a little. Mudfly Ever since he knew she was weak, and couldn't live a normal MudWing life, Landslide felt bad, and pitied her. However, since he was always going into battle, Landslide doesn't know her that well. They don't know each other much, despite the fact that Landslide comes home every night. He thinks she's sweet, and from hearing stories from Mudslide, who sits at home with her, thinks he's selfish and rude. History Seconds after he hatched, like a normal bigwing, he helped his siblings out of their eggs. However, before he could help his brother, Mudslide, out, he came out on his own. Because of that, Mudslide always said and thought that he should be the bigwing, and never cooperated. A year later, he found out that his sister Mudfly was born weak, and couldn't live a normal life, he was frustrated, and felt helpless. To get a house for Mudfly to live in, when they were little, Landslide and Mudslide began training as soldiers. During training, Landslide met Squelch, and they became fast friends. Finally, after five years of tension, the MudWings went to war with the SkyWings. Squelch was terrified to fight, since he had no siblings, so Landslide said that from now on, they'd be brothers. From then on, even though Mudslide and Landslide got along horribly, those three all fought together, and were good, despite Landslide's strange looks. Soon, they were able to get a house. While they trained when their wasn't a war, and fought when there was one, Mudfly stayed home, cooking easily cooked meals, and reading, and writing scrolls. They were all happy. Until the big battle, of course. The SkyWings had gone to the Mud Kingdom to ambush them, but the MudWings, despite being surprised, fought as fiercely as the SkyWings. During that battle, Mudslide was seriously injured, and had to retire from fighting, and stay home with Mudfly, leaving only Landslide and Squelch to fight together. The four started fighting, except for Landslide and Squelch, and Mudfly and Mudslide. Trivia * Landslide is not like most MudWings, and hardly eats. * He really wasn't supposed to be the bigwing, which is why he came out all different. * He doesn't really love Mudslide the same way he loves the rest of his siblings. * When he had trained as a soldier in the palace, he would see Queen Moorhen and Princess Amber every day. * He then developed a crush on Amber, which lasted a couple of months, but went away when he realized there were more important things. Category:Content (Raven the NightWing-SkyWing) Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Status (BigWing) Category:Occupation (Soldier)